gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Emma Pillsbury
Emma Schuester (Su apellido de soltera es Pillsbury) es la consejera escolar de William McKinley High. Ella es misofóbica y con frecuencia toma medidas drásticas con el fin de asegurar la limpieza de su vida. Ella se encuentra a menudo ayudando a compañeros de trabajo, especialmente a Will Schuester con quien empezo una relacion hasta que llego Blaine y se lo lleov a Dalton a hacerse novios gay! emma 3.jpg|Emma Pillsbury|link=Emma Pillsbury emma 7.PNG|Emma Segunda Temporada|link=Emma Pillsbury emma 9.gif|Loca y Dulce Emma|link=Emma Pillsbury emma 10.jpg|link=Emma Pillsbury emma 11.jpg|link=Emma Pillsbury emma y will.jpg|Emma y Will|link=Emma Pillsbury emma 12.jpg|Jayma Mays - Emma Pillsbury|link=Emma Pillsbury Emma-Pillsbury-emma-pillsbury-11-2.gif ems.gif Glee---Jayma-Mays-as-the-impecably-dressed-Emma-Pillsbury.gif 2emma.jpg 14-emma-pillsburys-most-ocd--large-msg-130557947571.jpg 14-emma-pillsburys-most-ocd--large-msg-130557949886.jpg 300px-EmmaSeason3.jpeg 102-00236.jpg 5940_ct_private icon.jpg 17689_jayma-mays-es-emma-pillsbury.jpg 021412-glee-emma-and-mr-shue-340.jpg 0000064367_20100201180220.jpg 378160_1267908124992_500_281.jpg 1146180_f520.jpg 3451067_640px.jpg 3498061_640px.jpg 3498074_640px.jpg 20100914_glee-emmasoutfits_190x190.jpg 168698628_640.jpg Big Brother Promo Emma Pillsbury.jpg cardibrooch.jpg carma-emma-emma-pillsbury-glee-jayma-Favim.com-212018.jpg coral.jpg Emma Pillsbury Wedding Gown Yes No.jpg emma pillsbury.jpg 011 (3).jpg 03 t s.jpg 05 h a.jpg 256.jpg 390322 1015047609497044 55482772043 8519246 576661499 n.jpg Carl y emma.jpg Congratulations I Love You.jpg Emma.jpg Emma 9.gif Emma y will.jpg EmmasPamphlets.jpg Journey4.jpg Ken y emma.jpg Season3-Wemma.jpg So You Were A Jerk To Your Fiance.jpg Son tan tiernosss.jpg Wellandemma!-.jpg Wemma.jpg Wemma latinoamerica.jpg Will-emma-sa.jpg WillEmmaDance.png emma_pillsbury45.jpg Emma_Pillsbury_Kate_Spade_Glossy_Garden_Necklace_Bow_Blouse_2.jpg Emmapil.jpg emma1.jpg emma002.jpg emma2.jpg emma003.jpg emma7.jpg Emma67iu67.jpg Emma-Acafellas-emma-pillsbury-9954831-1280-720.jpg Emma-and-Will.jpg EmmaBlueCardi.jpg emma-glee.jpg emma-glee-fashion-4.jpg emma-pillsbury.jpg Emma-Pillsbury-bow-sweater.jpg Emma-Pillsbury-emma-pillsbury-11377670-400-300.jpg -Emma-Pillsbury-emma-pillsbury-15212840-1131-707.jpg -Emma-Pillsbury-emma-pillsbury-15212841-900-563.jpg Emma-Pillsbury-emma-pillsbury-17739904-500-281.jpg -Emma-Pillsbury-emma-pillsbury-21604009-500-354.jpg -Emma-Pillsbury-emma-pillsbury-22398674-436-232.jpg -Emma-Pillsbury-emma-pillsbury-22407147-500-496.jpg -Emma-Pillsbury-glee-15597850-542-305.jpg emma-pillsbury-mobile-wallpaper.jpg emma-pillsbury-pic_558x536.jpg emma-pillsbury-picture.jpg Emma-Pillsbury-Showglee.jpg Emma-red-dress-bow-hello.jpg emt5ma.jpg EP Nails.jpg F5A73D7625F314950FF76E498DEFF.jpg Glee emma lots 3.jpg Gleeemmapil.jpg Glee__Emma_Pillsbury_2_by_mking2008.jpg glee22.jpg glee76emma5.jpg glee122_0591.jpg Glee217-0437.jpg glee-accessories 2.jpg gleeemma2.jpg glee-jayma-mays_l.jpg glee-necklace.jpg Glee-S02E05-2.jpg gleeslide.jpg Jane-Lynch-as-Sue-Sylvester-and-Jayma-Mays-as-Emma-Pillsbury.jpg Jayma Mays Lezu Gown Emma Pillsbury Glee.jpg Jayma-mays-and-emma-pillsbury-profile.jpg jcrew_thumb.jpg PDVD_014.jpg PDVD_035.jpg PDVD_098.jpg PDVD_113.jpg PDVD_325.jpg Picture 1.jpg Schuester-Emma-Pillsbury.jpg tumblr_kvjdib0lxI1qaytbyo1_400.jpg tumblr_ky5vtqh7nr1qb79i1o1_400.jpg tumblr_lhtfl3VuN21qbitk0o1_500.jpg 000rw0dc.png 2mwa6a1.png 0312emma1.png AllByMyself.PNG embellishedsweaterclip.png emma pillsbury jayme mays purple necklace.png emma pillsbury yellow bracelet.PNG emma_dress.png emma_dyuress.png emma_greendress.png emma_greendress3.png emma_showercap.png emma_whitetop.png emma1.png emma17.png emma-pillsbury.png -Emma-Pillsbury-emma-pillsbury-20584343-640-480.png emma-pillsbury-gallery.png emma-pillsbury-photo.png Emmaring.png Screen shot 2010-12-01 at 8.38.42 PM.png 011 (3).jpg 256.jpg Son tan tiernosss.jpg Jaymamays.jpg shot0096.png tumblr_kutg9fsqPV1qaqqeso1_500.png tumblr_kwmsgjtr8s1qakdxwo1_400.png 313744 10151466597652044 1429749738 n.jpg|saliendo del matrimonio Biografía thumb|rightEs la consejera escolar, siempre viste de forma aburrida pero muy divertida. Tiene obsesión por la limpieza y el orden. Padece de misofobia. En la primera temporada Emma muestra estar locamente enamorada de Will Schuester,pero lo mantiene en secreto por que Will esta casado con su esposa. Después de una acelerada decisión acepta casarse con Ken tanaka, por miedo a quedarse sola por el resto de la vida. Se hacen los planes de la boda, pero el día de su boda decide retrasarse para apoyar a Will con New Directions en Sectionals. Ken no soporta esto y se cancela la boda. Primera Temporada En el episodio Pilot, vemos que ella esta enamorada del profesor de Español Will Schuester que se sienta con ella en la comida. Él la ayuda a quitarse el chicle de su zapato y ella le aconseja como conseguir que algunos chicos frame|emma consejera populares entren en el Glee Club para que más gente se una. Ella le acompaña para ver la competencia de Glee, Vocal Adrenaline. En el evento, comparten un sanwich de mantequilla y miel, cuidadosamente envuelto en papel de aluminio con las cortezas cortadas. Una vez que se entera de que Will va a dimitir porque su esposa está embarazada, ella establece una reunión con él para darle algunos consejos. Él piensa que necesita mejores beneficios financieros para su familia, pero Emma le muestra un vídeo de sí mismo en el 1993 en las nacionales del Glee Club y le dice que para que la vida valga la pena uno tiene que estar apasionado en algo. En Showmance, Emma encuentra a Rachel tratando de vomitar en el baño porque Rachel quire ser más delgada y guapa que Quinn Fabray. Rachel le pregunta a Emma si alguna vez le a gustado tanto un chico que la hace llorar y, aún que ella no se lo dice a Rachel, lo sabe muy bien. Emma mira donde está Will que esta de pie fuera de su oficina y en un clip se ve a Will sollozando en su coche con la canción All By Myself. Más tarde Emma se encuentra a Will durante su turno de limpieza (Will hace trabajo extra para ganar más dinero). Mientras ella le ajuda a limpiar, Emma le confiesa que cuando era pequeña tuvo un incidente que le a causado odio a la suciedad. Él la ayuda en su tabajo poniendole íntimamente una tiza en la nariz y casi se besan.El entrenador de fútbol americano Ken Tanaka ve todo lo que pasa a través de la ventana. Ken se enfrenta a ella acerca de esto y le dice que es una estupida por seguir a un hombre casado.Él le explica que él es un buen hombre para ella y que no lo va a hacer mucho mejor que él en su ciudad. Emma se convence por esto y intenta de parar sus fileteos con Will porque él está casado con Terri y tiene un bebé en camino, así que empieza a salir con Ken. En Acafellas, Emma está saliendo con Ken, y va a apoyar a Ken en el show de Acafellas(su grupo) .De acuerdo con Terri, sin embargo,ella se parece mucho a Will durante el show. Una vez que los miembros de Acafellas empiezan a irse, Will se consterna y se convence de que todo a terminado . Emma le aconseja que no se rinda tan rapidamente, y una vez mas ayuda a Will a solucionar algunos de sus problemas. En Preggers, ella habla con Will y Ken el hecho de que Sue Sylvester tiene su propio segmento (Sue's Corner) en uno de los noticiones locales de televisión. Emma y Will se sientan juntos durante el partido de fútbol y cuando el equipo anota un touchdown they se ambrazan a modo de celebración, y luego se separan percatandose de lo que han hecho. En The Rhodes Not Taken, Will le dice a Emma que Quinn está embarazada.Sin revelar su conociminto del embarazo de Quinn , Emma coje un interés especial en el futuro de Finn y le suguiere que solicite una beca de música . `Actuando bien en las seccionales y en las regionales pueden ayudarle a despertar el interés universitario',ella le dice,y le suguiere que intente que Rachel regrese al Glee Club para poder ganar.Más tarde, de mala gana,ayuda a Will a encontrar a April Rhodes consultando su espediente. Emma, quien nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de Will,en primer lugar , es bomitada por un borracho Kurt (quien tiene el alchol gracias a April). Después de cuatro duchas de descontaminación en la sale de emergencias, advierte a Will de que April es una mala influencia para los chicos. Se enfada con Will porque le permite a April subir en el escenario como imbitada aunque está borracha, y luego Will, dandose cuenta de lo estúpido que a sido dejandola actuar, hecha a April del Glee club,y vuelven a saltar chispas entre Emma y Will. thumb|All By MyselfEn Vitamin D, Will decide hacer una competición de chicos contra chicas en un mash-up, con Emma ( la persona más imparcial y honesta que él conoce) siendo la jueza. Sue advierte a Terri sobre Emma y las fermonas aparentes de Will y Terri se cnvierte en la enfermera de la escuela para vigilarlo. Terri se acuerda de la atración entre Emma y Ken asi que habla con el y le dice le dice que proponga matrimonio a Emma. Ella ve a Emma y Will discutiendo en el pasillo y se enfronta a Emma diciendole que no tiene nada que hacer con Will. Emma le dice a Terri que Will se merece algo mejor que ella. Terri luego le dice que su manera de pensar que está compitiendo por el afecto de Will no tiene sentido y le dice que se tiene que casar con Ken Tanaka. Emma le explica athumb|left|emma bailando con will Will que a acceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de Ken y aunque intenta estar feliz por ella ,él se siente mal al final ,y los dos comparten una mirada desgarradora en medio de la sala. En Mash-Up, Ken y Emma le preguntan a Will si les pueden ayudar en el primer baile de su boda. Emma quiere I Could Have Danced All Night y ''Ken quiere ''Thong Song. Ellos le preguntan a Will si puede hacer un mash-up con las dos caanciones y enseñar a Emma a bailar. También aconseja a Finn y a Quinn como ser populares. Durante la primera clase de baile de Emma y Will bailan la cancion que Ken escogió,'' Thong Song''. El acaba deslizandose por la cola del vestido que lleva en la lección y se tira encima de el . Ken ve esto y se pone muy celoso. Más tarde, Will acompaña a Emma a eleguir un nuevo vestido de novia.Cuando él la ve se da cuenta de que esta más enamorado que nunca de ella. Ponen un bals para probar si Emma ouede bailar con el vestido mientras Emma canta I Could Have Danced All Night''y la atracción entre ellos se vuelve evidente otra vez. Al final Will le dice que no puede unir las dos canciones y Emma acepta que las dos canciones són buenas pero que són muy diferentes como ella y Ken. En Ballads, ella le da a Will un aviso antes de que Rachel se enamore de el, el le cuenta la historia de Suzy Pepper. Emma sugiere que Will debería decirlselo a Rachel con una canción. Con Emma en la habitación, Will canta una mezcla de Don't Stand So Close to Me y Young Girl. Insiste en que Rachel escuche la letra, Rachel lo mira con una cara de amor, y Emma se sale totalmente del plan. En Hairography, Will le dice a Emma que sospecha de alguien, porque cree que Sue le pasó la lista de canciones de la competencia a otras escuelas. Emma le sugiere ir directamente a esas escuelas y averiguarlo. En Mattress, ella le cuenta a Will que su boda será el sábado siguiente, el mismo dia que las seccionales. Despues, Will le pregunta a Emma como encontrar otro chico para la fotografia. Ella se disculpa por haber olvidado las seccionales, y Will piensa que Kenpuso eligio esa fecha para la boda a proposito. Emma defiende a Ken y Will termina disculpandose. En Sectionals, ella es la nueva directora de Glee, reemplazando a Will, asi que ella cambia el horario de su boda por cinco horas para poder llevar a los chicos a las seccionales. Ken no lo toma muy bien pero Will esta feliz. Después de que vieron a la Jane Addams Academy, ella y el resto del club se alteran ella llama a Will. thumb|Will y Emma en Sectionals Luego ella confronta a Grace Hitchens y Dalton Rumba y acusa a ambos de haber hecho trampa. Will llega a la boda y encuentra a Emma sentada y sola. Ken la dejo, diciendo que el haber movido la boda por las seccionales era lo ultimo que aguantaba. Ella admite que movio la boda por Will y no por los chicos. Ella le cuenta que ya envio su renuncia a Figgins porque ella ya no quiere estar mas en la escuela no podira estar cerca de Ken y el corazón roto de Will. El le dice que dejo a su esposa pero Emma siente que es demasiado pronto para mover las cosa asi. El le dice que ella hizo un hermoso ramo en lo que ella responde con un “gracias”. En el dia de su renuncia New Directions le muestra el trofeo que ganaron a Will y cantan My Life Would Suck Without You y en eso Will se da cuenta de que no puede dejar ir a Emma y corre hacia su oficina, la cual esta vacia. El la ve en el final del pasillo con una caja justo cuando se estaba yendo. El la detiene y la besa por primera vez. En Hell-O, Emma no renuncio. Se la ve a ella en su oficina con Will y el le hace notar que ya habían estado en una situación asi antes solo que ahora el podía besarla si queríael iba a besarla pero ella lo detiene diciendo que tiene que limpiarse primero. El le dice que no importa si ya se habían besado antes Emma le dice que eso fue un ´Pearl Harbor dental`. Will le dice que es adorable y que tiene razon; que necesitan limpiarse antes de proseguir con su relacion. El sugiere una cita en su casa y ella acepta. Despues están bailando lentamente en la sala con la musica de Neil Diamond's ''Hello Again. Will le dice que esa es la canción perfecta para ellos y Emma que es hermosa. Se besan románticamente luego va aumentando la pasión entre los dos pero Emma se separa rápidamente diciendo que es demasiado para ella demasiado rapido. Ella confiesa que es virgen porque no encontró a alguien que no la rechazase cuando las cosas se ponían feas con sus problemas. Will quedo algo impactado con la noticia pero le dice que todo esta bien. Ella no le cree y empieza a llorar<. El le dice que eso se entiende. Le besa la frente y pone una pelicula. Despues de esto Will trata de hacerlo con la directora de Vocal Adrenaline Shelby Corcoran y Emma es desconocida a todo esto. Días después Emma le esta haciendo una cena sorpresa a Will pero Terri regresa a recoger el resto de sus DVDs. Las dos tienen una confrontación Terri se dirige a la sala y encuentra la copia de Emma de "The Jazz Singer". Emma le dice a Terri que Will escogió Hello ''como su cancion. Terri le dice a Emma que al no poder dormir con Will ella ya esta arruinada; ''Hello fue la canción de graduación de ella y Will Emma esta algo confusa asi que Terri le dice que el volverá con ella en menos de lo que suena un rayo. Al dia siguiente Will esta en la oficina de Emma mirando algunos de sus libros cuando ella entra. Ella tiene el anuario que simplemente saco de la biblioteca y le dice que de la vuelta a la pagina de la graduacion. El se entera de lo que ella esta buscando y el dice no tener memoria de esa noche y que ni siquiera recuerda la cancion. Emma le dice que el necesita pasar tiempo a solas y averiguar quien es por el mismo. El toca un mechon de su pelo y le dice que esta en lo correcto. Ellos acuerdan posponer su relación hasta que Will encontrarse a el mismo. Despues, Will esta mirando la presentación del Glee Club Hello, Goodbye pero esta distraído pensando en Emma. Al mismo tiempo, Emma aparece en el auditorio arriba de el y lo observa durante la presentación. En The Power of Madonna ella y Will hablan sobre los temas de virginidad que las chicas de Glee han estado preguntando recientemente. Ellos deciden trabajar juntos para ayudar a las chicas, Will le dice que en el transcurso también podrían ayudarla a ella también. Después, Emma llama a Sue a su oficina para preguntarle porque Madonna esta sonando en toda la escuela menos en su oficina. Sue le dice que ella no es digna de escuchar a Madonna ya que no tiene control de su cuerpo. Emma confronta a Will en la escuela y le dice a Will que empezara a tener el control de su cuerpo, ella estaba planeando “hacerlo” con el en su casa esa noche. El acepta. Luego ella se esta mirando en el espejo del baño de Will vestida de rosase prepara para perder su virginidad con el.[[Like a Virgin| Like A Virgin ''begins]] empieza y es un secuencia de tres parejas de ella y Will, Santana y Finn, y Rachel y Jesse. Las tres parejas tienen contacto intimo y cantan la cancion. Termina siendo la secuencia de un sueño y Emma esta nerviosa mirándose aun en el espejo. El siguiente lunes Emma va a la oficina de Will y se ve algo preocupada por lo que paso. Ella se disculpa por haber por lo que paso la otra noche y el le dice que ella no necesita dormir con el para probar nada, que ella tomo el control de su cuerpo al salir corriendo de su apartamento sin zapatos. El le dice que deben esperar un poco hasta que su divorcio este finalizado. Ella con tristeza le pregunta cuanto tardaría eso y el sonríe y le dice que se finaliza ese dia. Will le dice que mientras esperan, ellos necesitan tomar hacer y ayudarla con su problema. El le da una tarjeta de un psicólogo también le da sus zapatos y ella se va tranquila agradeciendole. En Bad Reputation, Sue le dice a Emma que ella debe aprender a pararse por si misma (madurar un poco), Sue le informa a Emma acerca de lo que paso entre Will y la directora de Vocal Adrenaline Shelby: y que durmió con April Rhodes. Emma, herida por lo de Will, decide que Sue tiene razón y que ella debe confrontar a Will en frente de los otros profesores como Sue le indico. Emma lo hace, acusando a Will de ser un mujeriego y dejándole en claro que su relación había terminado antes de salir caminando enojada. Will después va a ver a Emma en su oficina y se disculpa, deseando que ella pudiese verlo de la misma forma que solía hacerlo. Ella le responde que no puede pero, que si su relación siempre iba a funcionar, deben verse el uno al otro por quienes realmente son. En Dream On, Artie va donde Emma a charlar sobre sus papeles de cirugía el esta con muchas esperanzas de poder volver a caminar Emma le dice que sus piernas están severamente dañadas and y que ella cree que un dia un doctor podrá volver a hacer que Artie camine de nuevo, pero falta mucho para eso. Emma tratathumb|Wemma en Hell-O de ser lo mas delicada con las palabras pero le baja la esperanzas a Artie, ella le dice que puede ser bueno que viniese a verla una vez por semana como el dijo. El le agradece por todo y le deja sus papeles y se va tristemente de ahi, Emma se siente mal. Emma no aparece en Funk, pero es mencionada por Will quien le dice a Sue parte de la razón de porque tomo venganza contra ella ya que saboteo su relación con Emma. En Journey, Will va donde Emma por un consejo ya que se siente nervioso sobre que el Glee club no gane las regionales. Emma le recuerda el video que le mostro de el cantando en las Nacionales y que el dijo que ese había sido el mejor momento de su vida ya que el amaba lo que hacia. Ella le pregunta que acaso no era eso lo que estaba tratando de enseñarles a los chicos, que ganar no era lo mas importante. El se rie y le dice que la extraña mucho. Entonces ella le dice que ha estado saliendo con su dentista todas las noches después de que el se lo propusiera. Will empieza a preguntarle si ellos tuvieron sexo pero se detiene a si mismo- al mismo tiempo Emma niega que ellos lo hallan hecho. Ella le dice que ella y Will tuvieron su oportunidad. Will se va con un gracias algo indiferente a Emma por su ayuda. Despues Emma es vista por Will discutiendo fuertemente con Figgins. Al salir Emma de la oficina de Figgins, Will le pregunta que fue lo que paso y ella le responde alterada que el club glee fue cancelado por culpa de Sue,le dice que ellos trabajaron muy duro. El le dice que un trato es un trato y que ellos perdieron. Ella dice que es porque Sue hizo trampa y que hay cosas por las cuales vale la pena pelear. El le pregunta si se refiere a los chicos y ella le responde con un “por supuesto”, el le pregunta si es que hay algo mas y ella dice que no, que esto se trata del Glee club y no de ellos dos y trata de irse. El la agarra del brazo y le dice, "eso no es cierto" el le habla de lo que siente diciendo "Te amo, Emma, vez por fin lo dije. Y tu me amas también. “Con dentista o no la relación entre nosotros dos no ha acabado". Entonces el la besa, y después de eso ella se va impactada (aparentemente, Jayma Mays no fue informada de que Matthew Morrison iba a besarla, por lo que su reacción fue real) y ella se va de ahí. Segunda Temporada En Britney/Brittany, Emma regresa con un atractivo dentista llamado Carl, despues de descubrir que su lesbiansmo era solamente pricologico, quien aparentemente como Emma dijo la vuelve loca . Cerca del comienzo del episodio, Will le comenta a Emma que el Glee Club quieren interpretar a Britney Spears. Ella continua con otro tema: su nuevo novio Carl, diciendo que el le esta ayudando con su problemita, contandole que "el otro dia fuimos al supermercado y compramos uvas rojas y verdes las mezclamos y las comimos sin limpiarlas. Fue una locura." Will se siente celoso de su nuevo amor y se pone algo sarcastico, Emma se siente algo insultada. En ese momento Carl llega y besa a Emma Will se siente incomodo ante esta demostracion y la conversacion termina con Carl hablando de la higiene dental de New Directions. Carl muestra unas capsulas azules, Emma lo mira con adoracion. Will mira a Emma con ojos envidiosos. Despues en el consultorio, Will tiene una revision con el Dr.Carl el examina sus dientes y Will confiesa que aun tiene sentimientos por Emma. Carl y Will llegan aun acuerdo de que Will solo puede reconquistar a Emma cuando Carl y ella terminen. Carl se levanta y le da a Will algo para sus dientes. Dulces. Dejando a Will algo confuso. Carl l explica que debe "dejarse llevar un poco" contandole una historia de el comprando un auto solo por diversion. Luego Will le enseña su nuevo explicandole que esta tratando de relajarse un poco tal y como se lo habia dicho pero entonces aparece Terri por lo que Emma se va de ahi Will haya una forma de provarle a Emma como el puede dejarse llevar un poco...haciendo un numero de Britney Spears.Antes de la presentacion Will hace otro intento para ganarse a Emma revelandole que va a hacer un numero de Britney con los estudiantes. En el final, Will le confieza a Emma la razon acerca de su presentacion cantando con los chicos un numero de Britney Spears. Emma le dice que ella solo queria que el se relaje no que cambie la menra de como el es.Ella sabia que el estaba frustrado especialmente por lo de Carl.Ella le dice que el es el mejor profesor en toda la escuela y le pregunta por que el deberia cambiar si la forma como es ahora es maravilloso. El le contesta con,"porque el alguien que ya soy no fue lo suficientemente bueno para ti." El se para y ella le pregunta a donde va. El le responde diciendo que va a devolver el auto. Durante el numero de The Only Exception, Emma es vista subiendose al auto de Carl riendo con el, mientras que Will esta detras, mirandolos con ojos tristes. En Grilled Cheesus, Emma se entera del ataque al corazon de Burt Hummel y le avisa a Will acerca de eso. Despues, ellos recogen a Kurt de sus clases, y le cuentan lo que paso. Los tres van al hospital y esperan para ver a Burt. Una escena muestra a Will y Emma agarrados Cuando los chicos del Club Glee tratan de ofrecerle su ayuda emocional y espiritual a Kurt, Kurt se ofende un poco ya que la religión no se haría cargo de su padre. Sue Sylvester escucha de esto y trata de ayudarle hablándole de que la religión es algo que no sirve. Despues de oir sus actividades, Emma enojada va donde Sue y le pregunta el porqué de lo que hizo. Sue le cuenta a Emma acerca de su experiencia cuando era niña con su hermana, ya que rezaba incansablemente para que ella se curara pero nunca paso, Emma se siente mal por eso. En The Rocky Horror Glee Show, Will decide que el glee club hagan "The Rocky Horror Show" para el musical anual de la escuela después de aprender de su nuevo amor de Emma de la cultura clasica. Will le pregunta a Emma si quisiera ser la encargada del vestuario a lo cual ella acepta entusiasmada. Después Will tiene que suplantar al personaje de Sam Evans (Rocky) y el necesita ayuda para ensayar ''Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me él le pregunta si podría ayudarlo a practicar, sabiendo que ella conoce bien el clasico. Emma se olvida de ella misma y se pone a ”bailar” alrededor de Will,thumb abriendo su camisa y casi besándolo al terminar de cantar Emma sale corriendo algo impactada por lo que estaba haciendo. Emma después le cuenta a Carl acerca de su casi beso y el interrumpe un ensayo y le recuerda a Will acerca del “acuerdo". Will afronta la verdad, que el necesita dejarla ir por ahora y necesita dejar sus sentimientos de lado ya que si el la esta ayudando a mejorar tiene que ser asi después Will le confiesa a Emma que el solo hizo el musical por ella para ver si podía reconquistarla. En Never Been Kissed, Emma aparece solo en una escena que fue borrada en el capitulo, en el cual se queda mirando con sorpresa como Will y Beiste se besan.E Special Education Will le da a Emma entradas para las seccionales,diciéndole que ella es su amuleto de la buena suerte. Justo cuando se estaban yendo, ella le dice que no puede ir debido al incidente de The Rocky Horror y Carl se enojo. Ella lo besa deseándole suerte. Despues de que ganaran las seccionales, Will va a su oficina y le muestra el trofeo, y en respuesta, Emma le cuenta a Will sobre su fin de semana. Ella le dice que Carl la llevo a las Vegas, y Will no quiere escucharlo, pero entonces Emma le muestra su anillo de boda. Will se va. Cuando New Directions esta cantando Dog Days Are Over, El nombre de Emma es cambiado a "Emma Pillsbury-Howell" y es vista con Carl, Will los mira. En A Very Glee Christmas, ella le pregunta a Will si todo esta bien, y el le dice a ella que deberian separarse por un tiempo. ella le dice que esta de acuerdo. Luego, ella es vista con un regalo (para Sue) por un secreto santa y, ellos se dieron cuenta de que Sue "era el santa secreto de todos". Luego, se la ve en la sala de maestros mirando a New Directions cantando Welcome Christmas y ella dona dinero. Ella vuelve en Comeback, contandole a Will que Sue trata de cometer "Sue-cidio". Will y Emma la encuentran viva. Emma no esta de acuerdo con ella cuando dice que no tiene nada por que vivir (despues que perdio las regionales de las Cheerios'). Despues, Sue, Will y Emma tienen una charla en la oficina de Emma, ella sugiere que Sue deberia entrar al Glee club le da a Sue un folleto donde dice "estoy muy deprimida como para leer esto" Emma le dice a Will que seria una oportunidad para mostrarle a Sue lo bello que es el Glee Club y de tenerla en vigilancia. En Blame It On The Alcohol, Will ebrio llama a Emma despues de una noche en un bar con la entrenadora Beiste, termina enviando el mensaje a Sue por accidente. Sue hace escuchar el mensaje por el altavoz en toda la escuela todos lo escuchan. Emma se ve algo shockeada por el mensaje. En Sexy, es revelado que Emma dirige The Celibacy Club. Ella se pone algo malhumorada con la llegada de Holly Holliday y se pone furiosa cuando descubre que Holly y Will tratan de enseñar a New Directions sobre el sexo cantando Do You Wanna Touch Me ''Holly le dice que los chicos deben de aprender como lidiar frente a esas situaciones pero Emma le dice que lo mejor es no tratar de averiguar sobre esas cosas algo histerica. En compensación, Will decide dejar que ella y el club de celibato traten de enseñar sobrela abstinencia, y Emma acepta. Igual la canción que ella escoge (Afternoon Delight) se refiere a lo contrario, esto es mucho para su confusión ya que piensa que la canción habla de tomar el té en la tarde, cuando en realidad, la cancion habla sobre un ´rapidito en la tarde`. Después ella y Carl están en una consulta con Holly hablan sobre sus problemas en su (inexistente) vida sexual, lo cual eventualmente revela que Emma sigue teniendo sentimientos por Will. En eso, Carl le dice que ella y sus sentimientos pueden irse a vivir temporalmente a un hotel.'' En A Night Of Neglect, Emma le revela a Will que Carl la dejo por bien y quiere una anulación, confirmando de una vez por todas que la relación no fue completada. por causa de esto, La enfermedad de Emma la afecta mas que en otras veces y causa que ella este llevando a todo lugar un cepillo eléctrico. Fuera del amor y la compasión, Will le dice a Emma que el estará ahí para ella sin importar cualquier cosa. Emma dice que ella tiene varios arrepentimientos en su vida y que ella pensaba que ya habría superado su problema hasta ese punto de su vida. Su tristeza impulsa a Will a que amorosamente limpie una uva ydarsela en su mano, lo cual la consuela por el momento En Born This Way, Emma ayuda a Will con la idea de autoaceptacion para los chicos del Club Glee. Wthumb|left|OCD de emmaill le dice que es hora de hacer frente a su problema de OCD, y trata de hacethumb|gingerr que ella se auto ayude, pero ella constantemente evade el tema. Eventualmente ella va a terapia, y ella malgasta como 48 de sus 50 minutos limpiando, la terapeuta puede ver lo severo que es su caso de OCD, y le receta unas pastillas para ayudarla. Al final, durante el número de Born This Way, Emma viste una polera que dice OCD, finalmente lo acepto, y tratar de avanzar hacia adelante. En Rumours, Emma mira a Will y April cantando I've Slept With You. Despues, Will se sorprende de verla comer fruta sin estar limpiándola todo el tiempo. Emma le dice a Will que debe seguir sus sueños e ir a Broadway ya que el siempre esta al pendiente de los demas pero casi nunca hace algo para el mismo. En Funeral, Emma atuda a Will a hacer su equipaje para New York . Ella de nuevo insiste en que Will debería seguir sus sueños, diciendo que el abandono sus sueños para ayudar a otros, y que ahora era su turno de hacer de sus sueños una realidad tambien le muestra el chaleco que el estaba usando cuando se conocieron. Al final del episodio, Emma sorprende a Will usando ese chaleco. Emma tiene una pequeña aparicion en New York. Ella está caminando por el corredor abrazada de Will leyendo el letrero que felicita a New Directions por quedar en doceavo lugar en las Nacionales. Tercera Temporada En The Purple Piano Project se ve a Emma cuando una alarma suena y ella procede a apagarla. Entonces Will rueda siendo mostrado en pantalla diciendole "Levantate y brilla dormilona" a una ya despierta Emma acostada a su lado, entonces Will trata de tomar la iniciativa y besarla, pero Emma lo detiene, ya que "no se ha lavado los dientes aún", marcando que su misofobia sigue aun intacta, igualmente que su virginidad, lo cual es también confirmado más tarde cuando Sue comenta la relación de Emma y Will donde sarcasticamente añade que apuesta a que las cosas son perfectamente normales en la "habitación", por lo que Will se molesta tanto por eso como su campaña del congreso y decide tomar venganza, con lo que Emma aclara que jamas se habia excitado tanto como en ese momento.thumb Más tarde en I Am Unicorn forma parte del jurado para West Side Story con Beiste y Artie, dando su aprobación a Rachel y Kurt, como Maria y Tony respectivamente, pero cuando ve la audición de Blaine cambia de parecer y decide ofrecerle el papel de Tony en una rapida decisión con sus co-jueces. Respecto a las Marias, en Asian F se demuestra confusa al ver a Mercedes tan brillante y con tanta confianza, que no sabe a quien elegir para Maria, por lo que decide con los demas jueces hacer un definitivo Maria-Off con la canción Out Here on My Own, pero aun así no se ven convencidos, por lo que hacen un doble casting de Maria, lo cual no sale como lo planeado. En Asian F, Will encuentra una caja con revistas en la alacena y una foto autografiada por Vera Wang y se le pregunta a Emma. Ella se siente muy avergonzada por esto y Will le dice que el matrimonio es un camino al que se dirigen, Paralelamente, a la historia de Maria, está el tema de la visita de sus padres la afecta gravemente de manera emocional, haciendo que los avances que tenia con su TOC se perdieran y llegara al punto de rezar de rodillas cuando simplemente solía hacerlo en su mente, pero Will estaba ahí para ella, dedicandole Fix You En The First Time Emma presencia el ultimo ensayo de West Side Story, Al mismo tiempo con la entrenadora Beiste, Emma sale de la habitación cuando Artie comienza a hablar sobre la primera vez.thumb En I Kissed A Girl Emma aparece a confortar a Will cuando Sue esta hablando de su campaña contra Burt Hummel en la televisión. En Hold On To Sixteen Emma aparece junto con Will mirando sorprendidos como el coro de Harmony hacen su presentacion y Will le dice que no se esperaba eso.thumb|Emma vestida de novia En Extraordinary Merry Christmas Emma aparece en la ultima parte junto a Will y los chicos de ND, a colaborar con Sue. En Yes/No se la puede ver almorzando con Beiste que ha anunciado que se ha casado. Sue y Beiste luego de alentar a Emma a dar el primer paso para seguir adelante de Will pidiendole que se case con ella. A continuación tiene un Flashback en el cual canta Wedding Bell Blues. Sin saber lo que estaba haciendo ella le pide a Will ser su marido con esa canción. Sin embargo tan pronto como Will le pregunta si realmente se lo propuso,ella se retracta.Esto hace a Will querer proponerle matrimonio con la ayuda de New Directions haciendo un numero. A Emma tambien se puede ver el numero The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face cuando Will recuerda como la conoció.Lo que despues viene, Will le pide a los Pillsbury's si se puede casar con Ella.Ellos solo tratan de disuadirlo porqué según ellos casarse y tener hijos es demasiado para Emma y su TOC. Will llegó a su casa para encontrarla limpiando obsesivamente cada adorno de navidad y guardandolo. Will le cuenta sobre sus dudas para el matrimonio,y que esta preocupado de que un bebé haga las cosas muy dificiles para ella por el echo de que no puede controlar a ese bebé por tu TOC. Emma le dice que ella esta tomando su medicina todos los días y que algunos días son buenos, como tambien otros no lo son tanto. Ella explica que trata de mejorar con todas las dificultades que tiene, también que lo ama demasiado y que nesesita que él sea honesto con ella y con el mismo. Unos días despues el Glee Club, incluyendo a Will, realizan la presentación We Found Love para ella. Al final del mismo, Will le hace la propuesta y ella acepta encantada. En The Spanish Teacher Mercedes y Sam buscan un consejo con respecto a su relación y la relación entre Mercedes y Shane.Emma les proporciona nuestros folletos que acababan de llegar de la imprenta.Emma parece orgullosa de su capacidad de llamar la atención de la gente através de panfletos.Mercedes le informa que tienen que dejar de hablar pero existen diferentes formatos de tipos de comunicación que la gente siempre esta ocupando en estos días.Ella les siguiere pasar una semana sin hablar.Emma le entrega a Sue un folleto y le dice lo inapropiado que es para demandar una solicitud a Will para que sea el padre de su hijo.Emma le pregunta porque Will.Sue admite que es a causa de media racha porque en comparación Will siempre ha sido bueno con ella y optimista.Sue asume que Will no lo hará,pero Emma prefiere dejar que él le diga.Emma le dice lo que siente,pero por lo que vale,ella piensa que Sue debe tener un hijo,porque sería demasiado bueno para ella.Emma esta muy entusiasmado con sus folletos y se los quiere mostrar a Will que esta distraido porque debe traducir la canción a español. . Ella le presenta con un folleto llamado "La ansiedad de desempeño - No es sólo para los adolescentes". Él se molesta y trata de explicar la importancia de su mandato es a su partida una familia y proveer seguro de salud. Emma presenta un folleto titulado "No tiene seguro, no hay problema: cómo darse puntos de sutura". Will le explica a Emma que necesita la tenencia para que pueda cuidar de ella. Emma le dice que ella puede cuidar de sí misma y sólo quería que le mostrara los folletos, ya que está orgullosa de ellos. Él le dice que es una tontería,dice que la ama, pero los niños no los toman en serio. Ella dice que los títulos de provocación son el punto: Se pone a los niños a hablar. Ella dice que está siendo malo. Él le preguntando si ella tiene un folleto para eso. Ella sale corriendo de la habitación. En la escuela, el entrenador Beiste baña a Emma con elogios sobre su nuevo panfleto, "mancha Misbehavin '", sobre la importancia de lavarse el suspensor. Cooter Menkins ha ordenado 10.000 ejemplares para la Universidad Estatal de Ohio y convenció a todos los equipos de la Conferencia Big Ten a la orden ellos también. Como Coach Beiste la llama un genio y le pregunta si Se siente orgulloso de ella, Will dice que él es. En el episodio On My Way Emma está presente en la reunión de la facultad para discutir cómo manejar la noticia de Karofsky de intento de suicidio. Señala que la gente en estos días puede lanzar su odio y el barro de forma anónima. Al Director Figgins dice que no era su trabajo para saber qué estaba pasando con Karofsky, se hace la pregunta retórica: "Entonces, cuyo trabajo consistía en eso?" Luego en Big Brother Emma está feliz de que Sue está aprendiendo el sexo de su bebé, y los voluntarios a sí misma y Will de asistir con Sue. En la oficina, Sue menciona al médico que cualquier información sobre el niño se le puede decir a Emma y Will. Ella se alegra con Sue cuando se enteran que el género es una chica, pero se sorprende cuando dice que puede tener el síndrome de Down. Mas tarde en Saturday Night Glee-ever Emma le da a Finn diversos materiales de promoción para las escuelas y carreras para que eliga. En Dance With Somebody Will decide adelantar la boda hasta mayo, una decisión que Emma se niega porque teme que no tendrá tiempo para prepararse para ella. Will dice que ha contratado al Sr. Lavander, un coordinador de bodas éxito conocido en Lima por lo que no tiene nada que preocuparse por ello. En el final del episodio, habla Emma en la mudanza de la boda de noviembre diciendo que los niños van a volver a por él. También admite que en el episodio que rompió el corazón cuando la princesa Diana falleció durante el año pasado de Emma de la escuela secundaria, por lo tanto la comprensión de Mercedes , Rachel , Santana y Kurt por ser demasiado sentimental, por lo que pasó con Whitney. En Prom a-saurus Ella es uno de los profesores de la fiesta de graduación y es visto en varias ocasiones bailando con Will, y también que gozar. Al ver a Quinn de pie, Emma es sorprendido como todo el mundo y aplaude mientras ella canta. En Nationals Emma confortada con Will en Chicago. Después de que New Directions esten en primer lugar, Emma deja un folleto sobre su escritorio para Will titulado, "Cuando llegue la hora de tener relaciones sexuales." Más tarde ese mismo día en que se ven en casa con Emma totalmente preparado. Al día siguiente,Will le da las gracias a Emma, no sólo por su noche juntos, pero por estar siempre a su lado todo este año. Son interrumpidos por Sue llevaba un sombrero de copa. Canciones thumb thumb 'Solos' Primera temporada: *'All By Myself (Showmance)' *'I Could Have Danced All Night (Mash-Up)' Segunda Temporada: *'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)' Tercera Temporada: *'Wedding Bell Blues (Yes/No)' 'Duetos' Tercera Temporada: *'Christmas Eve With You' con Will' (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album - Volumen 2') Cuarta Temporada: * You're All The World To Me 'con Wil '([[Girls (and Boys) on Film|'G'irls (and Boys) on Film]] ')' 'Solos (En Grupo):' Primera temporada: *'Like A Virgin con' ' ''Rachel, ''Jesse, Will, Santana y' Finn '''(The Power Of Madonna) Segunda Temporada: *Afternoon Delight con (Carl, Rachel, Puck y Quinn ) '(''Sexy) Cuarta Temporada: *'The Scientist' con Santana, Brittany, Finn, Blaine, Will y Rachel (The Break-Up)' *'''Getting Married Today con Will y Mercedes ''(I Do '') Curiosidades *Solía tallar la fruta antes de comerla. *Su heroina musical es Julie Andrews. *Ella tiene un hermano y una hermana. *Al crecer queria ser Productora de Leche. *Le da verguenza admitir que padece de un caso grave de OCD. *En "Sexy" Emma revela que tiene 30 años de edad, pero en "A Night of Neglect" se menciona que tiene 32. *Dos de sus tres solos estan relacionados con una boda. *Ella lleva vestido de novia para "I Could Have Danced All Night" y "Wedding Bell Blues". *Ella estaba loca por Will en la Primera Temporada. *La razon de su OCD es que su hermano la tiró a un lago de desechos toxicos de una granja lactea y ella no ha podido superar el olor. *Ha estado comprometida tres veces, y se casó por corto tiempo con Carl Howell, hasta que pidió la anulación del matrimonio en "A Night of Neglect". *Posee una gran colección de revistas de novia. Esto es revelado en el capítulo Asian F. *Es adicta a las noticias locales. *Cantó "Afternoon Delight" en el episodio "Sexy" junto a Puck , Quinn , Rachel y Carl, pensando que se referia a un postre cuando en realidad significaba escaparse en la mañana para tirarse un rapidin. (sexo) *Perdió su virginidad en Nationals. *Tiene una lonchera de la mujer maravilla. ("The Purple Piano Project") *Tiene una gran coleccion de revistas de bodas y una fotografia autografiada por la diseñadora Vera Wang que dice: "Para Emma ¡Viva el matrimonio!" *Fue expulsada del preescolar por tener ataques de ansiedad al usar papel crepé. ("Born This Way") *Le dolió mucho cuando la princesa Diana falleció en su último año de secundaria. *De acuerdo con The Spanish Teacher, Emma tiene un mandato. *Ella co-dirigió y produció West Side Story junto a Artie y Shannon. *Es el primer personaje que le propusieron matrimonio en pantalla y al que más veces se lo propusieron. *Es una gran fan de The Rocky Horror Picture Show, y con frecuencia asistia a los shows de medianoche con su ex marido Carl Howell. *Sue en general la llama por el nombre equivocado. ("Arlene","Ellen","Alma","Edie","Irma","Edna" y "Elmo".) En Pilot y The Purple Piano Project, Sue la llamó por su nombre correcto. *Tuvo una "Boda sorpresa" con el Sr. Schue en la sala de coro. Frases ﻿ ﻿ en:Emma Pillsbury Carl y emma.jpg cats2.jpg|Wemma en Nationals Ken y emma.jpg Oficina de Emma.jpg 011 (3).jpg 256.jpg Season3-Wemma.jpg Son tan tiernosss.jpg 390322 1015047609497044 55482772043 8519246 576661499 n.jpg Allby3.jpg Emma&will.jpg Emma.jpg EmmaSeason3.jpeg Emma 10.jpg Emma 11.jpg Emma 12.jpg Emma 2.jpg Emma 3.jpg Emma 4.jpg Emma 5.png Emma 6.gif Emma 7.PNG Emma 9.gif Emma y will.jpg Emmmma.jpg Wellandemma!-.jpg Wemma.jpg Wemma latinoamerica.jpg Will-emma-sa.jpg WillEmmaDance.png 03 t s.jpg 05 h a.jpg Emma 10.jpg Ken y emma.jpg Congratulations I Love You.jpg EmmasPamphlets.jpg No Insurance No Problem How To Give Yourself Stiches.jpg Object 1x02 pamphlets emma emma office.jpg Performance Anxiety Its Not Just For Teenage Boys.jpg Please Dont Hog My Fiances Nog.jpg So You Were A Jerk To Your Fiance.jpg So Youre A Two Timin Ho.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-02-13-00h32m18s182.png Navegador Categoría:Personal del William McKinley High School Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Familia Pillsbury Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Familia Schuester Categoría:Ex-Entrenadores de New Directions Categoría:Sin virginidad